


5 x August Rush Banners

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banners, Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't been feeling the words lately, but I recently had time to play around with some graphics, so these are what I came up with from the pics I'd chosen for everyone to play with over the last couple of weeks at <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/"></a><b>1_million_words</b> <b>August Rush</b> challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 x August Rush Banners

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you get a smile from some of these. ;-)

**Day 3 - Hawkeye (Avengers)  
**

**Day 6 - Castiel (Supernatural)  
**

**Day 9 - Khan (Star Trek AOS)  
**

**Day 9 - Gibbs and Jimmy (NCIS)  
**

**Day 10 - Kono and Steve (Hawaii 5-0)  
**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [August Rush - Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949656) by [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor)




End file.
